


Mission Breaks

by ladypyrite



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypyrite/pseuds/ladypyrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While staying in a village inn, two teams, one from Konaha and the other from Suna, meet to help a local matriarch find her kidnapped son. Kankuro and Gaara take notice of the blonde shortly after they gather in the inn to talk about the mission. When the three decide to go to bed, the boys take action and decide to have a night of fun with the blonde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Breaks

In the small village, two teams from Konaha and Suna arrived. They had been called by the matriarch, an old woman who had called the teams to help her find her son, who had been kidnapped. Since it was late in the afternoon when they arrived, the matriarch only told them so much and since she was an older woman, she did not stay up too late. She had prepared a feast for the two teams and since she owned a small inn, had prepared several rooms for the teams.

The team of Suna consisted of Gaara, Kankuro, and a few anbu ninja. Konaha's team was slightly bigger and had Naruto part of their group as well as several anbu ninja and their leader who wore a purple cat mask. 

Before sunset, the two teams gathered in a room large enough to hold them and found a feast waiting for them. Some of the anbu talked among themselves, however, they could not talk about the mission because of both privacy and the fact that they did not have much information. Naruto was busy eating from the platters in front of him, ignoring those around him, including the brothers from Suna. His team hadn't had time to stop for lunch earlier since the small village was out of the way.

On the other side of the table, Gaara and Kankuro sat eating silently, but looking at each other. Kankuro could almost tell what his brother was thinking. Gaara wanted to have Naruto as much as he did. The two hadn't ate much of the feast when Gaara had stood up and Kankuro followed. Naruto looked up and noticed this, "Hey, where are you two going? You haven't eaten a lot."

"Don't worry Naruto. We'll be back. We're just going to talk about the mission for a few minutes." Gaara answered. Kankuro knew this was a lie and saw that Naruto accepted this then continued to eat.

The two brothers left the room and walked into the inner courtyard of the inn, shutting the door to the room behind them. "I noticed you looking at him." Kankuro commented quietly.

"You too. However, I can't help but notice that he's grown rather beautiful." Gaara responded.

"So, we have a predicament. You want him, I want him." He smiled then a thought came to his mind, "Maybe we can convince him to have a threesome."

"You know," the red-head replied, "you're a damned kinky man."

Kankuro smiled then laughed at his brother, "You know you want to."

"Well I can't deny it. However, how are we supposed to convince him?"

"Isn't his room near ours?"

Gaara nodded then responded, "Yes."

"Well, why don't we talk with him about the mission and then ask about it from there?"

"You must think about these things ahead of time."

Kankuro laughed at his brother, "Nah. However, I have thought about having sex with him."

"Well let's go back. Naruto should be full by now. If not, then we can wait for a while." Gaara said and laughed as well.

xxxx

After the feast, everyone left and went to their own rooms for the night. Naruto had already changed into a set of clothes that their leader had given him in a scroll earlier. As he sat in his room, Naruto realized that he wasn't sleepy yet. He wished that he something to do or someone to talk. It was at this time that he heard a knock on his door and he stood up and quickly got up to answer it. 

When he opened the door he found his friends Gaara and Kankuro standing there. "Hello. What are you two doing here?"

"I hope you don't mind Naruto, but I thought we would talk about the mission with you." Gaara answered his friend.

"Sure. Come on in." Naruto replied, inviting in the two brothers. The two brothers entered and Naruto shut the door behind them then locked it. "So what is it that you want to talk about? The matriarch didn't tell us much."

"I know, however, I was thinking that there might be something that we could think about before tomorrow."

"Like why would anyone want to kidnap her son?" Kankuro input.

"True." The blonde replied with a nod of his head. "I can't think of anything except maybe a rival village kidnapped him. However, she seems so nice. Why would anyone want to hurt or kidnap her son?"

"You're right on that. She does seem very nice. We'll hopefully get the full story tomorrow morning."

Gaara and Kankuro sat on the couch and Naruto sat across from them on a chair. "Something must be going on if she called both teams from Suna and Konaha." Gaara input finally.

"Like Kankuro said, we'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out." The blonde responded thoughtfully. 

Kankuro now thought it would be the right time to begin their plan with Naruto. He had made a really quick plan and had decided to try to convince their friend to have a fun bout of sex with them. He knew that he would be able to do it. No one had been able to resist his charm and since Naruto was their friend, he was sure to not resist. "So, now that we have spoken about the mission, do you have any plans tonight Naruto?" Kankuro questioned.

"Not really. I wasn't expecting you two. I was just going to rest before we met tomorrow."

The eldest brother smiled at Naruto then eased into the question he was planning to ask for both himself and Gaara. "Do you want to have some fun?"

Naruto looked at the elder brother and asked, "Well sure, what kind of fun?"

Kankuro looked at the blonde and said, "Gaara and I thought since we were free before tomorrow that we could play around sexually."

The blonde looked at his two friends in surprise. "What?"

Gaara interrupted now, "You've had sex before Naruto. We know this."

Naruto shook his head at the two, "What, you keep tabs on me Gaara?"

The youngest brother smiled, "I always do."

"I should have known that you would. You always have kept your eye on me."

"Well my eye was through Kankuro. When he visited Konaha for me, he kept a tail on you."

Naruto looked at Kankuro and couldn't help but smile helplessly, "You are the best at what you do Kankuro."

Kankuro smiled back, "Thanks Naruto."

"So, you two are interested in sex?"

"Yes. We were wondering if you were interested in a threesome."

Naruto was surprised to say the least. He didn't think that the two were capable of sharing anything. He knew that they had grown closer since Gaara had become Kazekage a few years back. However, he didn't think that either one would share with the other. They were brothers after all. He was also surprised because he had never had been involved in a threesome. When he had sex it had only been between him and one other man. "I've never been in a threesome."

The puppet nin smiled again, "Well, it will be fun. Come on Naruto. We have nothing to do till the morning. Let's have some fun."

The blonde looked from Kankuro to Gaara. Gaara had been mostly silent through the entire exchange, but he had a small smile on his face. Naruto knew that behind Gaara's smile, the red-head had deep wants for him. "Alright."

The two brothers looked at each other then back at Naruto. Both smiled eagerly at Naruto, who was slightly nervous. Both Kankuro and Gaara stood up from the couch, which lead to Naruto getting up from his chair as well. He looked at the two and nervously led them into the bedroom. He started feeling very nervous, but knew that his friends would never hurt him. His nervousness mostly was he had never experienced being with his friends and he didn't want to disappoint them.

Gaara and Kankuro took one hand each and led him to the bed, which was big enough to fit all three. Kankuro finally interrupted, "Okay blondie, let's take off our clothes. Can't do anything with them on." Naruto laughed softly as he began to take off his orange and black clothes. The eldest brother always knew what to say to break the tension. 

Once the three pulled off their clothes and deposited them in the floor, they climbed onto the bed with Naruto in the center. He sat up and looked at his two friends, awaiting both of them to begin. He still was slightly nervous, but knew that these were his friends and he would have fun. 

Suddenly, he felt his head pushed towards Gaara's and the red-head kissed him deeply on the lips. He could feel his friend push his tongue deep into his mouth as Kankuro slid a hand down Naruto's left side of his body and nipped along the blonde's neck. Gaara pulled back, leaving the two of them panting. Naruto moaned slightly as the eldest brother was still touching and nipping on his neck. 

The red-head pushed Naruto back, stopping Kankuro from pleasuring the blonde momentary. Gaara began to kiss Naruto again, but moved a hand along his chest as he heard his friend moan into the kiss. Kankuro began to kiss along Naruto's neck again. He heard another moan and smiled to himself as he began to nip downwards as he had been doing before. 

The blonde nin separated from Gaara, panting hard and moaning loud as he did so. Pleasure filled his body and made him feel so damned hot. Gaara now moved downwards, licking along Naruto's chest. When he found a nipple, he sucked it into his hot mouth and heard the blonde moan loud. 

It seemed as if a fog covered the blonde's eyes. His body was so hot and he wondered, absent-mindedly, how much he would be able to take from his two friends. They were so damned experienced. No more thoughts came to his mind, for the eldest brother pulled away from Naruto's neck and moved down to his member and took it into his mouth. "Oh Kami!" Naruto shouted loudly. Fog continued to cloud his mind as the pleasure and heat filled his body. His hands grasped the sheets and pulled as his body seemed to act in accord with the two brothers.

Gaara and Kankuro didn't need to communicate with the either, for they knew how to pleasure the blonde together. Both were extremely satisfied that he was moaning and begging for more. Kankuro pulled back first, letting Naruto's member fall from his mouth and he smiled as he did so. Gaara had licked and sucked Naruto's nipples, causing him to beg for more pleasure. Between the two brothers, it was hard to tell which one he was begging for. Maybe both at the same time. 

The two looked at each other, then Kankuro asked, "Are you ready for the best sex of your life Naruto?"

Naruto moaned through the fog and haze he was feeling as an answer to Kankuro's question. The puppet nin laughed softly as he looked at nin beneath him then turned to his brother and asked, "Front or behind?"

"Front." Gaara responded as he flashed a small smile. 

"Somehow I knew you would say that."

Naruto wasn't really paying attention to the two, for he could only hear his heart beating in his ears. The pleasure continued to pump throughout his body and the fog clouded his brain. He didn't notice Kankuro rolling him over and letting his brother move into Naruto's place. Now the eldest brother pulled Naruto up and murmured into his ear, "It's time blondie."

He nodded, Naruto's body willingly moving to climb over Gaara's. He saw through his half-lidded eyes the red-head's hard length straining for his body. Despite the short pleasure that the two had provided Naruto, the blonde felt as if fire filled his veins and he wanted nothing but to feel the two in him. With Kankuro behind him, he sank down onto Gaara's hardened member, moaning loudly as he did so. A moan from Gaara escaped his lips as he grasped Naruto's hips. Naruto wasn't done yet. The puppet nin grasped his ass and pushed the cheeks apart then slowly slid into the blonde's behind. He heard a moan mixed with both pain and pleasure. Kankuro was sure that Naruto had never taken it from behind, but he was sure that he would be able to once he got used to it.

Once the two brothers, and Naruto, were situated, they began moving as one. Naruto's body seemed as if it was a volcano. His veins were pure fire. Sweat poured down his head and body as he felt the two brothers push in and pull out of him. They moved slow at first, but then began to quicken their pace. Kami, it was so damned good. Naruto felt the two members within him pulse and harden even more inside him. He knew that both were very close to their orgasms. He was too. In fact, he didn't know if he could wait any longer. He moaned again and felt Gaara grasp his hips harder. Kankuro grasped the blankets around him. Naruto knew that all three of them were ready. His body hardened suddenly, then he finally released, his body taking in both the brothers members.

Kankuro pulled out after releasing into the blonde then rolled Naruto onto his side. He panted hard, "Wow, that was good."

"Naruto must have liked it. He's asleep already." Gaara replied then smiled as he scooted over to give Kankuro room on the bed.

Kankuro lay on the other side of Naruto and replied, "Yep. Glad we were able to have some time with him. Maybe next time we see him, we can do one-on-one though."

"Like being alone?"

"Once in a while." The eldest replied.

"We better get some sleep before tomorrow." Gaara advised his brother.

"Yep. I'm sure that we'll need it." Kankuro said with a laugh then turning on his side, he slowly began to fall asleep.

xxxx

Naruto woke up the next day with his two friends in his bed. He felt a headache coming on then remembered that he had a threesome with the two brothers. He blushed softly, "Oh Kami."

The two brothers woke up when Naruto spoke. "What's up?" Kankuro asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing."

"Do you remember last night Naruto?" Gaara questioned now.

"Yes, somewhat. I just hope I wasn't too crazy." Naruto replied.

The two brothers laughed and then Kankuro said, "It's no big deal. Having sex can be a little crazy. Thanks for having a threesome with us. Maybe we can do it again, but next time one-on-one."

"Sure. Uh. Is it time to see the matriarch?"

"Very soon. We better get cleaned up before we do." Gaara told the blonde.

"Well, I’m going to get a shower. You two going to your rooms?"

"Yeah. We'll see you at the meeting."

Naruto watched as the two left his room and shut the door behind them. He rubbed his head then smiled. He could hardly remember his actions because of the fog that had covered his mind. It must have been good though. Maybe he would have another experience with them, but it would be a long while. Naruto turned to the bathroom and grabbed some clothes. It was time to get clean and he didn't have long. He had a mission to do and complete...and he couldn't wait till it was done.


End file.
